Living The Worst Nightmare
by Sophia Patience
Summary: It's been six years since Spencer married Keirsten. Their twins are now five and starting kindergarten. But what happens when Spencer and Keirsten decide to have a few night alone, and leave the twins with a friend?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Keirsten Reid was hustling in the kitchen to get breakfast ready for her family, as well as try and put together two school lunches. The aroma of fresh biscuits filled the Reid house hold. She was trying hard to make sure that everything ran smoothly for her children's first day of kindergarten.

"Adalynn, why don't you go get Louis and Lorelei out of their room," Keirsten said looking at a pit bull that was laying in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Adalynn looked up, slightly unamused for a moment. She slowly got to her feet, before her tail started to wag rapidly behind her and she took off running out of the kitchen.

Keirsten stepped out of the kitchen for a moment. "Spencer, breakfast is almost ready," she claimed as she watched her husband looking around the sofa. "What are you looking for?"

"My glasses... I can't find them," Spencer replied looking up.

"You left them on the table in the kitchen," Keirsten said. She smiled some before she walked back into the kitchen. She made her way to the refrigerator and opened it just long enough to grab out a carton of coconut milk. When their children where two years old, they had discovered that their son Louis was highly allergic to dairy. Ever since then, nothing with milk was aloud in their house.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and picked his glasses up off the table. "I still can't believe that the twins are starting kindergarten this morning," Spencer stated. He walked over to his wife, and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

Keirsten turned around slowly. "Think I can? Time is going by way too fast. I wish that we could just keep them here, stuck at five years old."

Spencer smiled before taking a kiss from his wife. "Sorry Keirst, no can do..."

"Mommy, when we finish eating breakfast, would you braid my hair?" a little girl with long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles covering her face asked as she ran into the kitchen.

"Lorelei... what have we told you about running in the house?" Spencer questioned looking at his daughter.

"Sorry Daddy," Lorelei replied softly.

"That does not answer my question."

"You told me not to run in the house."

"That's better. Now, if you finish eating in time, yes I will braid your hair. Do you want me to braid a ribbon into it?" Keirsten asked.

"Yes, the red one please."

A young boy with messy red hair and brown eyes came into the kitchen. "Mommy, does we has to goes to school?" he asked.

Lorelei looked at her twin and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't say that right. It's _do we have to go to school_," she corrected with emphasis.

"Young lady, stop correcting your brother. Yes Louis, you both need to go to school. Make sure you get Daddy to help comb out your hair before we leave," Keirsten claimed.

"Daddy hairs not combed," Louis argued.

Lorelei opened her mouth to correct her brother once again, but she closed it when she saw the look her father gave her.

Spencer was proud of the two children that stood in front of him. His son was his look a like from when he was a child, other than the fact that he had inherited his mother's red hair. His daughter had inherited his own brown hair, and her mother's looks. The two of them could not be more different from each other. Louis was soft spoken, and it normally took him awhile to catch onto things. Lorelei however, was not afraid to speak up, and was already showing signs that she was a genius like her father.

"Louis, Daddy is going to be taking care of his hair after we get you guys to school, now sit down and eat, your breakfast is getting cold. Lorelei, I do not want to hear that you have been correcting your classmates, do I make myself clear?" Keirsten asked.

"Yes Mommy," Lorelei responded as she took a drink of her milk.

"Louis, stop trying to put your grapes up your nose," Keirsten instructed as she reached across the table and pulled her son's hand away from his nose.

Spencer laughed lightly under his breath. Sometimes watching his wife with Louis made him think of the days when Keirsten was still a full time kindergarten teacher instead of a substitute. Whenever he would go to visit, it would seem like one of her students always wanted to eat something they should not.

Breakfast continued in silence, other than the sound of Adalynn eating happily from the bowl of gravy she had been given.

After breakfast had ended, everything was chaotic. From braiding hair, to trying to find Spencer's work badge so he could get into the FBI building.

"Okay you two, I won't be home when you get out of school, now, just because you're going to school now, does not mean the drill changes when I go out of town. You still listen to your mother, and be on your best behavior," Spencer instructed as he put his badge on.

"You'll call us before bed, right Daddy?" Lorelei asked.

"If I'm able to yes. Now then, go grab your bags, your lunches and lets get you two off to school. The walk should not take too long," Spencer claimed.

Lorelei and Louis walked over to the door and grabbed their white book bags off the chair next to it. Their mother's friend Zak Edmunds had given the bags to them for their birthday back in March, each had a unique cartoon drawn by hand. Once they had everything ready, they stood beside the door ready to go.

"Adalynn we love you. When we get home we can try and convince Mommy to take you for a walk," Lorelei called out as her mother opened the door and she walked outside.

"Bye Adalynn!" Louis shouted as he ran out the door to catch up with his older sister.

Adalynn huffed lightly as she watched her family walk out the door. She tilted her head, before turning to head upstairs. She knew she would not be home alone for very long.

Keirsten was holding onto Louis's hand, and Spencer had Lorelei seated on his shoulders as they all stood outside the school building.

"Are you two ready to meet your teachers?" Keirsten asked looking from Louis to Lorelei.

"Why will we has different teachers?" Louis asked as he looked up to his mother.

"They want you to make friends with other children your age," Spencer replied.

Lorelei looked down at her brother. "If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble Louis Hammelton Reid, I would be correcting your question so badly."

"Stop usings my full name Lorelei Dianna Reid," Louis retorted with a scowl up at his sister.

Spencer sighed as he lowered Lorelei to the ground. "You can both stop it or you'll be grounded."

"Yes Daddy," both children replied as the looked down at the ground.

The family of four walked into the doors of the school. The twins eyes widened when the looked around the large building.

"Mommy, you used to teach here?" Louis asked as he started to walk down to where the kindergarten classrooms were.

"I sure did, in fact Lorelei's teacher Mister Cullough is in my old room, and Louis, I used to work with your teacher Missus Heart. She is the one who let Daddy know when you guys were ready to be born."

"One of the greatest, yet also the scariest days of my life," Spencer claimed looking at Keirsten.

"Why scaries?" Louis asked.

"We shall save that story for when you two are older. Here are your classrooms," Keirsten claimed. "I can't figure out why your teacher's name sounds familiar Lorelei."

Lorelei looked at the name plates above the room numbers. "Mine is on the right, Louis, you're on the left."

"Lorelei, we'll take you in first, then Louis," Spencer claimed.

All of them walked into the classroom. The teacher was a man who looked as though he was a little younger than Keirsten, with black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

"Well no wonder, Jeremiah Cullough I had no idea you took my place here," Keirsten claimed.

"Mommy, how do you already know my teacher?" Lorelei asked.

"I went to Virginia Tech and graduated with him. Now not only is he teaching in my old classroom, he's going to be teaching my daughter."

"They told me that the teacher here before me left after having a baby five years ago. I had no idea it was you," Jeremiah said folding his arms.

"Yup, I have a full time job taking care of these two, so now I'm just a substitute," Keirsten replied.

Louis was fidgeting as he stood there, feeling bored out of his young mind."Mommy, can we goes to my class now?"

"It's go, not goes... gosh Louis you can be annoying," Lorelei said quickly.

"Young lady, let your teachers correct Louis. Fair warning now Jeremiah, she loves to correct anybody, about anything she can," Spencer claimed.

"She can't be too bad can she?" Jeremiah asked.

"Oh you'd be surprised, I've been corrected by her," Keirsten stated.

"Mommy, let's go," Louis whined as he pulled on his mother's arm.

Spencer looked at his son then to Keirsten. "Go ahead and take him to his class. I want to talk to Lorelei real quick and then I'll be right on over."

Keirsten nodded before she got down to her daughter's level and gave her a hug. "You be good, and remember not to correct your teacher or your classmates, understood?"

"Yes Mommy, I understand," Lorelei replied. She returned the hug before her mother and twin left to go to the room next door. She looked at her father curiously as she held onto her lunch bag and the strap of her school bag. "What did you want to tell me Daddy?"

Spencer looked at his child with pride. "Listen, school might not be as easy as you think. When I was your age, nobody had realized how smart I was. Your grandmother didn't realize it until I was in the second grade really. Anyways, being a genius has it's up points, but there are down sides to it as well."

"Like what Daddy?" Lorelei asked tilting her head.

"Not everybody will be accepting of it. I was bullied in school because I was smarter than the others in my grade. But you should not put up with the bullies, stand up for yourself, and if they don't listen to you, talk to Mister Cullough or another teacher about it."

Lorelei had to think a moment before she nodded. "I can do that Daddy," she claimed. She walked closer, and hugged at her father's legs. "I love you Daddy."

Spencer smiled before getting to Lorelei's level and wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. "I love you too Princess. Now, behave, learn a lot, and have fun at ballet practice tomorrow night."

"I will," Lorelei said as she let go of her father and went to try and mingle with her fellow classmates.

Spencer watched for a moment, and with a smile on his face he headed next door to Louis's classroom.

"Doctor Reid, good morning. It's nice to see you again, and under better circumstances," a woman with dark wavy hair claimed. "Louis already took off to play in the centers with the other children."

Spencer looked over in a corner. "That's a good thing. We can't even get him to play with the kids in the neighborhood, or his karate class."

"Kara, it is very important that Louis does not trade lunches with anybody but his sister," Keirsten claimed.

"Why would that be?" Kara Heart asked.

"He has a very bad dairy allergy. Nearly every preprocessed food item in our house is vegan because of it. Minus the meat, and even then, that's starting to make it's way out of the house. The way Keirsten's friend talks to them about the meat industry, we've eliminated all but chicken from our house. We don't even have eggs..." Spencer claimed.

Kara laughed lightly. "That can't be easy."

"Well, seeming I'm allergic to fish, and dairy is already out of the question, it has not been too difficult. I have a strong feeling by the end of the year the Reid house hold is going to be fully vegan," Keirsten claimed.

"You don't get the best end of the bargain, do you Doctor Reid?"

Spencer could only shrug. "So long as everybody is healthy and happy, I've got no problem going vegan. The Rabbit's Corner already has us provided with a lot of vegan products."

Keirsten took a glance at her watch. "I hate to cut this short, but Spencer, if you're going to make it to work on time, we need to start heading back to the house."

"Louis, we're leaving now," Spencer called to his son.

The little boy looked up from the stack of blocks in front of him, and got up from the ground. He walked over and hugged his parents. "See yous later," he said softly. He let go, and ran back to where he had been playing before his parents could hug him.

Keirsten sighed softly as Louis ran away from her. She slid her hand into Spencer's, and followed him out of the building.

"Keirst, are you going to be okay staying home alone for most of the day?" Spencer asked when they were a good distance away from the school.

"I'll be fine. It won't be for long, and I won't be fully alone, Adalynn will be with me."

Spencer gently pulled Keirsten closer to him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you sure you will be okay? You haven't been alone in the house without another human since the day we found out about your nightly panic attacks."

"Spencer, I'll be just fine. I just... still can't believe that our babies are starting kindergarten. What they say is true, seems the older you get, the faster time seems to go."

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were changing diapers, and going nights on end with little to no sleep. They couldn't stay babies forever though."

Keirsten sighed softly. "I miss having a baby in the house. But then again, Louis and Lorelei are a handful."

"One of each is plenty. Not to mention I've noticed your anxiety problems have been a little out of control lately. That would be unfair to not just you, but to another baby as well."

Keirsten looked up and placed a kiss on Spencer's jaw line. "I know, I was just saying."

"I'm curious, I know next week for your birthday, you would much rather do something together with the twins, but how about next weekend, you and I go off alone for two nights?"

"Who would watch the twins and Adalynn for the weekend while we're gone?"

"Let me think... there's Zak, Hotch, Garcia, Morgan, J.J, need I keep going?"

"Fair enough. Just what do you have in mind?"

"Ah, that is a surprise, so I shall not be telling you."

"Spencer, you know I hate surprises."

Spencer shrugged placing a kiss on top of Keirsten's head. "I know, but trust me, you will like this one."

"Fine, I'll talk to Zak I guess, everybody else has been getting to watch the twins, and Zak wants to take them for a walk along the nature trail. I think after next week, we can fully kiss any and all meat good bye."

Spencer laughed as they walked up their walk way, and into the house. "Good, I think. Now, I need to get going or I'll be late. Are you sure..."

"Spencer, I've said it a few times now, I will be okay. Now go before you're late, and you better come back home safely."

Spencer smirked before he placed a kiss on Keirsten's lips. "I love you. I'll see you in a week."

"I love you too," Keirsten said smiling before Spencer headed out the door and she closed it behind him. "Come on Adalynn, time to find something to do for the rest of the morning."

Adalynn looked up from the sofa, before she jumped down and ran to greet her favorite human.

"Shall we go outside for a bit to play, then when it gets closer to three we can go drive to the school to get our babies and head for a visit with Wahya, Nemo, Foxy, and Cricket?"

Adalynn's tail started to wag. The only words she could really understand were outside, and something about her tiny humans. With a low bark, she turned around in a couple of circles, before running out of her dog door.

Keirsten laughed as she watched her dog, before heading outside herself. "Today will be a piece of cake."

Adalynn took off running through the vegan store, The Rabbit's Corner, the minute her leash was undone. She refused to stop until she was nose to nose with a husky collie mix.

"Well hey there little dudette, wasn't expecting to see you today," a man with long, brown hair said looking over the store counter.

"Uncle Zak!" Lorelei and Louis called out as they ran up to the front counter.

"I've told you both a million times not to run through this store," Keirsten claimed when she caught up with her children.

"Actually Mommy, you've only told us a total of... eighty-one times," Lorelei corrected.

"Leave it to you to keep count. Anyways, how have you been doing lately Zak?" Keirsten asked.

"Been pretty good. Business here is booming. If you had told me five years ago that I would be needing a bigger building, and to hire an employee, I would have said you were crazy."

"I guess that means people care more than you realize."

"Maybe so, but I wish Annette would stop trying to hit on me."

"Why does Annette hit you Uncle Zak?" Louis asked looking up.

"She does not actually hit him you dummy. Annette is trying to make Uncle Zak fall in love with her. But it won't work, because Uncle Zak does not love people in the way Annette is trying to get too," Lorelei claimed.

"Lorelei... call your brother a dummy one more time today, and you will not be making it to ballet class tomorrow," Keirsten warned.

"Yes ma'am," Lorelei replied with a frown.

Zak leaned over the counter. "So tell me, Short Stuff and Itty Bitty, how was your first day of school?"

"It was boring Uncle Zak. I already know the whole alphabet forwards and backwards, not to mention I can already count up to one hundred. Half of the class can not even count to ten," Lorelei stated.

"I can counts to ten. I had funs at school," Louis stated.

"You can count to ten because Mommy taught us how too. I asked Daddy to teach me more however, I'm almost up to a thousand."

"Well, sounds like you both had an exciting day. Now then, how about I whip you both up a milk shake made with coconut milk, and almond milk ice cream?" Zak offered.

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed happily.

"I swear Zak Edmunds, you are spoiling my children," Keirsten said laughing.

"No he isn't Mommy. That's Aunt Penelope that spoils us," Lorelei retorted as she and her brother followed Zak over to the milk shake machine.

"This here machine is probably the best investment I've made to this store. My vegan friendly milk shakes are a big hit."

"If you think about it Zak, it makes sense. The Rabbit's Corner is the only place safe for people with dairy, meat, or egg allergies. Now those with nut allergies are out of luck."

"I do my best in that area. I just wish more people came here because they are _vegan_ not because of some food allergies."

"We're getting there. The more you keep talking to Louis and Lorelei, the more and more meat leaves our house. The only meat we even have now is chicken, and we only have one deal of that left because the kids claim they won't eat it now."

"Smart kids. That means they are listening, and that they truly care."

"Speaking of the smart kids here, would you mind watching them and Adalynn next weekend? Spencer has got something up his sleeve for my birthday apparently, and wants the two of us to go off alone together."

"I don't see why I would be unable to watch them. So long as they don't have a problem being up here for a couple of hours so I can at least get this place open for the day."

"We likes being here Uncle Zak," Louis claimed as his shake was handed to him and he took a sip.

"Well then, it looks like next weekend you guys are hanging out with me," Zak stated.

Lorelei smiled. "Sounds like fun," she replied before she picked up the chihuahua that was standing beside her and whining. "You can be so demanding for such a little guy Foxy."

Zak handed Lorelei's shake to Keirsten. "He's been that way ever since I saved him from his days of being a stud."

Lorelei placed a kiss on top of Foxy's head. "Poor Foxy, you have so many babies, and don't even know any of them. I know my Daddy would go crazy if he did not know me or Louis."

"Boy that's the truth. That man could not wait for you two to be born. He was going crazy the minute he found out I was pregnant with you," Keirsten claimed.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Louis said as he stomach started to growl loudly.

"Looks like we need to head home then. I have a mushroom and olive pizza in the refrigerator for dinner, it just needs to go in the oven."

"YAY! Pizza," Louis exclaimed starting to jump up and down.

"Cool it kiddo," Keirsten ordered. "We'll be back later this week Zak, good luck with Annette," she said as she put Adalynn's leash back on, and lead her family to the car.

"Take care kiddos!" Zak called out as the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Our unsub probably believes they are doing her victims a favor by killing them," Spencer claimed as he stood next to the body of an extremely underweight, dead woman.

"Question is, how did our unsub find out that each victim was terminally ill?" agent Aaron Hotchner asked.

"The thirty-six year old ran his fingers through his messy, uncombed hair. "Could be a number of things. This unsub could be a councilor to the victims, a doctor at the hospital. There are a number of reasons that the person got the information."

"How do we figure out the way this man got it though?" the Atlanta Georgia police chief questioned.

"Simple, we get our tech analyst to get a hold of their medical history to see if the victims ever had a care giver in common," Aaron stated before he pulled out his phone and walked away.

"This unsub is probably a woman. There has been no sign of a struggle on any of the bodies, meaning they probably did not feel threatened. Not to mention, as clean as they are, and the amount of care the corpses have been given, it would point more to a woman," Spencer claimed. "Also, they have to have some way to get access to phenobarbital, which is what was found in the systems of all the other victims during the autopsies. A councilor does not seem too likely."

"How easy would it be for someone to get their hands on phenobarbital I they aren't in the medical field?" the chief asked.

"Not at all. It would be nearly impossible. The stuff isn't cheap."

"Are you sure on that?"

"Pretty positive to say that. Unless this unsub has an inside connection. I doubt that however."

"Don't bet too much on your idea on the inside connection Reid, each victim had seen a Doctor Susan Jacobson, a councilor who's husband is a veterinarian. So she had easy access to phenobarbital," Aaron claimed as he walked back over.

"Are you sure she's the one we're after?" the police chief asked.

Spencer gave a slight shrug. "She's the only person all our victims have in common that could gain access to their medical records, as well as phenobarbital. What information did Garcia have to give us?"

"Turns out Susan Jacobson has been a councilor in three other states. She's moved from each when her license was nearly suspended," Aaron stated.

"What was it suspended for?" Spencer asked looking at his boss.

Aaron slid his phone into his case before looking to his colleague. "She suggested to some of her past patients who were terminally ill the idea of suicide..."

"Oh yeah, that is certainly our unsub. It fits perfectly, I wonder if any of her other patients just died all of a sudden like this. Granted all were terminal, but to be left outside, posed like these people have been, this must be something she never did before."

"Garcia is sending us all of Jacobson's information. From her home address to her office locations and hours. Hopefully we can catch her. Let's get going. Reid, if you need to call your family, I suggest doing it in route."

"I'll call when we've got Jacobson in custody, and we're about to take off," Spencer replied.

"Okay then, let's get going."

Keirsten was pulling out a batch of fresh cookies from the oven when the house phone started to ring on the kitchen counter.

"That's weird, nobody calls me this early in the morning, and certainly not on that phone," Keirsten told Adalynn as she put the cookie pan on top of the stove.

The phone continued to ring until Keirsten walked over and hit the speaker button. "Reid residence."

"_Keirst, it's me,"_ came the sound of Spencer's voice from the other end.

"Spencer, what are you calling the land line for?"

"_Your cell phone keeps going straight to voice mail..."_

"Oh... I guess it died when I wasn't paying attention, sorry!"

"_We just got back to Quantico. I'll be home in time to pick the twins up to school, so I'll just stop by there when I get out of here."_

"Heh, bet they'd like that, also gives me a little bit of time to take a nap," Keirsten said with a smile. "How did the case go?"

"_I'll tell you when I get home. Have you been doing okay?"_

"I've been fine. Took Adalynn with me when I walked the twins to school, came home, just pulled out a fresh batch of cookies."

"_Sounds like you've been nice and busy. I'll see you when I get home."_

"Can't wait. I love you Spencer."

"_I love you too Keirsten, enjoy your nap,"_ Spencer replied before the line clicked off.

Keirsten yawned lightly as she placed a cover over the cookies and pushed the button to hang up the phone. "All right Adalynn, you heard Daddy. It's nap time and we are to enjoy it."

Adalynn wagged her tail and led Keirsten up the stairs into the master bedroom, and jumped into the bed.

Keirsten walked over and slid into the California king sized bed. With the twins always sneaking into their room at night, the large bed had become necessary to have. Sighing softly, Keirsten laid her head on a large, plump pillow, and pulled a navy and gold throw blanket over her body. She was ready to have her husband back in their bed where he belonged.

Spencer opened the front door, and walked in with Louis and Lorelei in front of him. The entire house was silent,minus the sound of running from the upstairs bathroom.

"Are you two ready to go get dressed for Mommy's birthday surprise?" Spencer asked looking at his children.

Louis and Lorelei nodded before they started to run up the stairs.

"No running!" Spencer called out. He sighed as he put his key ring on the hook next to the door. "Feels good to be home," he aid. He looked at Adalynn sitting at the bottom of the stairs, before following her up. "You took care of our family while I was gone right?" he asked the pit bull when they reached the top of the stairs.

Adalynn looked at Spencer, wagging her tail with what looked like a grin on her face.

"That was a dumb question. Of course you took care of them, you always do a good job of doing that," Spencer claimed as he walked into the bedroom.

Adalynn passed the door and walked over to scratch at Lorelei's door.

Spencer smiled before he closed the bedroom door behind him.

The water in the bathroom could be heard cutting off. It was only a matter of minutes until Keirsten walked out of the bathroom with her long, red hair, dripping wet over her shoulders, and her body covered by nothing more than a navy towel.

"Now, you are a true sight for sore eyes," Spencer stated as his eyes traveled along Keirsten's nearly bare body.

"Same thing could be easily said about you stranger," Keirsten replied with a smile. "How did everything go on the case."

"Not too easy. I was hoping we would have been home sooner. We left last Monday, and it's already Thursday. Now then, come over here and let me hold you please."

Keirsten smirked as she started to walk slowly towards Spencer. "You really want to hold me while I'm soaking wet, and covered by nothing but a silly towel?"

Spencer shook his head and gently reached to tug the towel away from Keirsten. "Nope, I plan to hold you without the towel. I've done more than just holding you while you've been in nothing at all," he claimed. He wrapped his arms around Keirsten's slick body, and held her close to him. "I live for the moments when I get home, and am finally able to hold you in my arms," he whispered as he buried his face in Keirsten's hair.

"Heh, I treasure the moments, they are limited due to two five year old children running in here as they please. Speaking of which, where are the twins?"

"I told them to go change out of their school clothes and to get into something a little nicer."

"Why would you tell them to do that?"

"For the same reason I'm going to ask you to do the same thing. Only, they know the reason, and I will not tell you."

Keirsten raised an eyebrow and took a small step back, folding her arms over her chest. "You better tell me what's going on right now Spencer."

"Nope, I do not have to tell you a thing. I'll be changing into something nicer myself."

"Spencer, why won't you just tell me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now come on, let's get dressed."

Sighing softly, Keirsten reluctantly gave up. Her husband was way too stubborn to give in and tell her what she wanted to know. She took a kiss from Spencer, and went to do exactly what was asked of her. She wanted answers that she knew would never come.

Louis and Lorelei led their blindfolded mother through a large doorway, their father close behind them. They were trying hard to keep from giggling when they got inside.

"How many in your party?" a female voice asked.

Spencer walked over and whispered something to where Keirsten would not have any chance of hearing it.

"Ah, gotcha. Follow me please," the woman claimed.

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" Keirsten asked as she was led off once more.

"Not yet, have a little patience Keirst," Spencer instructed.

"Yeah, has patience Mommy," Louis repeated.

Keirsten shook her head and was startled when she felt Spencer's hands on her shoulders, and lowering her down onto a chair.

"Now then, this can come off," Spencer said as he untied the cloth that was around Keirsten's eyes.

It took a moment for her eyes to become fully adjusted before she saw Zak, Penelope, Aaron, David, Derek, J.J, Jack, and Henry seated around the large table.

"Happy birthday Keirsten," they all said at once.

"What is all this?" Keirsten asked.

"What does it look like silly? Your birthday was three days ago, and we are celebrating tonight," Penelope claimed.

"This place was not easy to find. But you ma'am are well worth it," Spencer claimed placing a kiss on Keirsten's cheek. "Happy birthday Keirst."

"You sir, are in t-r-o-u-b-l-e," Keirsten replied with a smile. "Thanks guys, this is a great surprise."

"Mommy, why is Daddy in trouble?" Lorelei asked looking to her mother quickly.

Keirsten couldn't help but laugh a little. "Daddy is in trouble because he knows I don't like surprises, and he got all of you in on one."

"So Keirsten, how does it feel to be twenty-nine?" J.J asked.

"Yous twenty-nine Mommy?" Louis questioned with a tilt of his head.

Keirsten nodded. "I am, and if it was not for you four kiddos, I'd be the youngest one here. Also, it doesn't feel any different than any other day."

"Would you have thought nine years ago that you would be where you are right now?" David inquired.

"Which parts of it? Being a substitute teacher, living in Virginia, having friends in the FBI, or being married to an amazing man and having two wonderful children with him?"

"All of it."

"Never. When I left Texas when I did, I had so many people saying I would never last in Virginia. Then Spencer came into the picture two years later, and everybody said that the relationship would never work out. So many doubts put in your head, you don't think you can do any of the things I've done."

Spencer placed a hand on Keirsten's shoulder. "Hey, you've been proving people wrong time and time again as to what you can and can't do. You're stronger than some have given you credit for."

Keirsten gave a small smile. "I know. But I still never thought I would be where I'm at right now. It's all overwhelming sometimes."

"Just remember Keirsten, for every person that says you can't do something, you have all of us who knows you'll show them other wise. Nobody holds you back," Zak stated.

The conversation continued, and dinner went on peacefully, other than the few times when Keirsten had to prevent Louis from sticking food up his nose.

"So Zak, you'll be picking up Lorelei and Louis from school tomorrow afternoon correct?" Spencer asked.

"Sure thing. Already have the entire weekend planned out," Zak responded.

"I still wish Spencer would tell me what's going on here. Penelope, have you got any clue what's going on?" Keirsten asked.

"Sure do, and I shall leave it at that. You'll love what Spencer has got in mind though," Penelope said with a grin.

Keirsten sighed. "Guess I should remember you all are great at keeping secrets."

"It comes with the territory," Aaron claimed.

Keirsten shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Keirsten and Spencer were laying in bed, holding close to each other. The twins had fallen asleep shortly after they had gotten home, and had not stirred since then.

"So, were the first two weeks of them being in school easier than you thought it would be?" Spencer asked.

"Sure was. Though Lorelei is already correcting her classmates."

Spencer placed a kiss along Keirsten's neck. "She'll out grow that eventually. Don't worry so much about it."

"I know. So would you please, tell me what is going on this weekend?"

"All I'm going to tell you, is after we take the twins to school, we're going to drop Adalynn off with Zak, and head out of town. Other than that, you are not going to get any information from me."

Keirsten sighed and cuddled up to Spencer. "Fine. I'm not going to ask for any more tonight."

"Good, now let's get some sleep, we've got a long drive tomorrow."

Keirsten nodded, and took a kiss. It was not long before the two of them were out like a light, Adalynn laying on their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Keirsten had finished packing for the weekend when Spencer walked through the door after taking the twins to school.

"Louis and Lorelei are safe in class, and everything is ready to go. Let's get Adalynn over to Zak's place so we can get going," Spencer said as he walked over to Keirsten.

"I still wish you would tell me what's going on."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Keirsten. "You'll find out soon enough. We need to get going because it's going to be a nice drive to Lynchburg."

"We're going to be in the car, for nearly three hours, going to a town you really can't stand? All right Spencer Reid, spill the beans. What is going on?"

Spencer took a kiss. "You'll figure it out later tonight. Stop asking, and let's get going."

Keirsten sighed softly. "Fine, you win, I give up. Let's get Adalynn to Zak and go."

"Good idea. Trust me, you will like what bit of magic I have up my sleeve."

Keirsten wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck. "You are lucky I love you."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Now let's get going."

Keirsten and Spencer got everything into the car and got Adalynn and her toys together in the back seat. It was going to be a long morning.

Spencer carried his and Keirsten's bags into the hotel room they had booked for the next two nights. After three long hours in the car nonstop, he was relieved to be walking around. He put everything on the ground, and turned to look at Keirsten when she walked in. "This weekend is exactly what you and I have been needing."

"We had to go three hours away from home and the kids just for a weekend away?" Keirsten asked as she was pulled into Spencer's arms.

Shaking his head, Spencer started to place kisses all along Keirsten's neck. "No, we've got plans for tonight. I think you'll approve."

Keirsten tilted her head back, and lifted her arms up when Spencer started to remove her top. Her hazel eyes locked with his brown eyes, and her cheeks started to redden. "Hey now, unless the whole reason for us being here Is this, we might just miss out on whatever it is you have in mind."

"We have plenty of time for this. We don't have to be anywhere until seven, and it's only eleven in the morning," Spencer stated as he slowly unbuttoned Keirsten's jeans. Once he had them pushed off of her, his fingers slowly ran along her sides, tracing her stretch marks in a gentle caress.

Keirsten gave a small gasp before she backed up and looked at her husband with a flushed face. She chewed lightly on her lip, before undoing her bra straps, and letting the fabric fall to the floor. Once it had fallen, her panties followed suit.

Spencer's eyes trailed along the supple curves of Keirsten's body. "It's been so long since I've been able to see you like this, I've almost forgotten how stunning you look," he claimed sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Well, with two five year old children running into our room consistently, it is difficult for us to do anything... and you sir, never forget a thing." Keirsten said as she walked back up to Spencer,and started to undo his shirt buttons.

Spencer laughed lightly as his shirt was removed. His hands went back to Keirsten's body, and started to run up and down her sides. "True, but it is nice to be reminded just how amazing my wife looks," he replied sliding his hands around her back. Once he had been fully undressed, he led Keirsten over to the bed, and pulled her up against his body.

"Remind me again just how I got so lucky to find you?"

"We were both just in the right place at the right time. Things bloomed from that point on."

Keirsten tried to open her mouth to speak, before her lips were covered quickly by Spencer's lips.

One of Spencer's hands snaked around between Keirsten's thighs, and stroked gently upon her womanhood.

They lowered onto the bed, and curled up close together. Hands got mixed together as they ran along one each others flesh. Their limbs began to tangle as Keirsten was laid down on her back, and was looking up at Spencer. Their lips molded back together, as Spencer slid his length inside of Keirsten's womanhood.

Their bodies rolled around in the bed as one. Sheets twisted and came off the bed, as they played around.

Their fun went on for hours, release after release bringing soft cries from them both. It showed no signs of stopping until Keirsten's stomach growled loudly.

Spencer stopped mid-thrust, and fell on top of Keirsten laughing.

"What's so funny mister?" Keirsten asked chuckling.

Spencer shook his head, taking a kiss. "Your appetite has always had the worst timing ever, you know that right?

Keirsten looked over at the clock beside the bed. "Spencer, it's almost four in the afternoon, and we haven't eaten since six-thirty this morning. Of course my appetite's timing is off."

Spencer followed Keirsten's glance, before placing a hand on her cheek and looking down in her eyes. "What do you say to us finishing up in the shower, getting cleaned up and dressed? Then we can go get a bite to eat and head to where we need to be."

Keirsten took a kiss. "Mmm... sounds like a good idea to me."

Spencer slowly got off of Keirsten, and led her to the shower. He still had no intention of revealing what was going on to Keirsten, and he was enjoying the fact that she was tormented by the waiting he was making her do.

Keirsten had been blindfolded after dinner for the second time in a little more than twenty-four hours. She was growing frustrated with the black cloth. What really was getting on her nerves, was all the loud noise around her. The only comfort came when Spencer had stopped leading her around.

"Ready for the blindfold to come off?" Spencer asked. He could only smirk when Keirsten folded her arms and gave him the dirtiest look she could without using her eyes. He untied the blindfold, and slid it in his pocket when he had removed it.

Keirsten raised an eyebrow when she stood before a closed white door. "I had to be blindfolded to be led to a door?"

Shaking his head, Spencer raised a hand to knock on the door.

Her head tilted in confusion, Keirsten looked back at Spencer, before looking back at the door as it opened. When she saw a man with long blonde hair, a dark goatee, and blue eyes standing in front of her, she felt her jaw drop. "Y-you're Tommy Shaw from Styx..." she stammered.

"Last time I checked that's who I was," Tommy claimed. "You two must be the Reids. Come on in."

Keirsten had been rendered fully speechless. She could not believe that right before her eyes, were the six men who made up the band that had helped her through her entire life.

Spencer had to nudge Keirsten to get her to move. "I'm Spencer Reid, and this silent statue is my wife, Keirsten. The shock will wear off soon... I hope."

"We're used to this. Fans meeting a rock legend they adore. Happens all the time," Lawrence Gowan claimed from the sofa.

"This is just unreal... Spencer, how did you pull this off?" Keirsten questioned.

Lawrence stood up and walked over. "He got a hold of us a few months back when he heard our tour was being held here. Told us your story, and of how you guys met."

"He asked if there was anything we could do to help make your birthday special, so here you stand before us," Tommy claimed. "Also helps that he's an FBI agent, and you guys named your daughter Lorelei."

Keirsten turned and tossed herself into Spencer's arms. "You are too good to me... I don't deserve most of the things you have done for me."

"You're well worth it, and deserve everything I've done for you."

Ricky Phillips brushed his long, brown hair from his face. "Come and take a seat. We've got two hours until show time. Feel free to ask us anything you like."

They all took a seat and started to talk. Keirsten took a few minutes to ease up, and soon was talking to all six men as if they were her best friends. When there had been only ten minutes left til show time, she and Spencer were led by a stage manager to front row seats. The night was still young, and Keirsten was ready to have a ball.

**Note: The day before I posted this chapter, I actually did get the chance to see Styx preforming live. The fact that I am a red head, and love Styx, are the only similarities I share with Keirsten. She's a teacher, I'm learning how to make movies! Anyways, more to come. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zak was sitting in the living room with Louis and Lorelei sitting beside him, and five dogs gathered around on the floor. In his hand, was a Lion King book that he was reading to the twins before putting them to bed.

"Uncle Zak, would you tell Louis to stop moving around so much! I can see it, and it is very distracting," Lorelei said with a frown.

"Both of you can cool it or I'll send you to bed without finishing the story," Zak claimed.

The twins folded their hands over their chest. They had been bickering with each other since they had gotten out of school.

Zak sighed and closed the book. "Hate to be the bad guy you two, but if you can't get along, then it's off to bed with you, now go on."

"Thanks alots Lorelei..." Louis grumbled as they got off the sofa and headed for the spare bedroom Zak had set up for them.

Adalynn got up quickly and followed after her children. Wahya, Cricket, Nemo, and Foxy went after the three of them.

"My own pack deserts me whenever that Adalynn is around," Zak said with a laugh. He got up and headed back as well to tuck the twins in.

"Uncle Zak, what are wes doing tomorrow?" Louis asked.

Zak pulled the blankets up over Louis. "Going for a nature hike."

"Yay! Think we'll see a lot of animals?" Lorelei questioned sitting up in her bed quickly.

Zak nodded. "We should, now you two settle down and get some sleep. No more talking, and no more fighting."

The twins laid down under the blankets, and started to fall asleep.

Zak walked out of the room and turned out the light, leaving the door open for the dogs to go in and out as they pleased.

Keirsten and Spencer had not made it back to their hotel room until close to midnight. Both where tired, but Keirsten was a bit too wired on euphoria to fall asleep.

"So, was that surprise well worth it?" Spencer asked with a smile as they both got ready for bed.

Keirsten pulled off the autographed Styx shirt she had gotten from the band and placed it on a chair. "It was, you sir, spoil me too much though," she claimed when she was down to just her underwear. She hated to wear clothing to bed, and on the few nights where she could manage it because the twins were staying the night somewhere, she took advantage of the chance to sleep in just her undergarments.

Spencer finished getting ready for bed. "You're worth it, now come on, let's get some sleep. No plans for tomorrow, just going to be lazy and hide out in here tomorrow."

Yawning as she made her way over to the bed, Keirsten smiled. "This weekend away was a great idea Spencer, and you were right. It is exactly what we've been in need of," she stated getting into the bed.

Spencer joined his wife, and pulled her body up to his own, and pulled the covers over them both. It did not take long for them to fall asleep.

Zak woke up when he heard the sound of something scratching at the window of the room the twins were staying in. In no time at all, he was out of bed and heading down the hall.

All five dogs had been muzzled, and Wahya was on her back legs scratching at the window. Adalynn was seated between the two little beds whining.

Zak turned on the light and looked at the two beds.

"Oh shit..." he muttered before running back to his room to make a phone call. He had to think of who to contact first, because at the moment, Keirsten and Spencer where the last two he wanted to get a hold of. So thinking on his feet, he dialed the number to get a hold of Aaron Hotchner, and informed him of what had just happened.

Spencer was laying in bed, sound asleep with Keirsten held as close to his body as possible when the hotel phone beside the bed started to ring. He woke up quickly, his job had turned him into a light sleeper, and when the twins were infants he became even more of one. By the phone's third ring, he picked the receiver up off it's cradle.

"Spencer Reid speaking," he answered with a yawn.

"_Reid, we need you to come into the office as soon as possible. We just received a new urgent case," _came the voice of Aaron Hotchner on the other end of the line.

Spencer sat up and looked at the clock as he rubbed his eyes. "Hotch, it's five in the morning. Keirsten is sound asleep and we're three hours away in Lynchburg."

"_Wake her up. We've already sent out an alert to the law enforcement that is between Lynchburg and Quantico with a description of your car as well as the tag number. We need you here as soon as possible, so you won't get pulled over for speed."_

Spencer sighed lightly. "All right... we'll check out and I'll be there as soon as I get Keirsten dropped off at home."

"_There's no time for that, just bring her in with you," _Aaron claimed before the line went dead.

Spencer hung up the phone and hung his head. The last thing her wanted to do was to wake Keirsten up from such a deep sleep, and then leave on such short notice. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning on the light beside the bed.

Keirsten stirred lightly, and did not really respond until the light on her side of the bed was turned on. "Mmm... Spencer? What's going on?" she asked pulling the covers up over her head.

"I'm sorry Keirst... we need to get back to Quantico as soon as we can. Hotch just called and said it is urgent."

Keirsten pushed the covers off and started to sit up slowly. "Hey, don't be sorry. You and I have already had a wonderful time together, and you do something very important. Someone needs your help, and it is your job to give it."

Spencer gave a weak smile. "This is where I'm lucky that I have such a loving and understanding wife. However, my family needs me too every now and then."

Keirsten placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before she got out of bed. "We love you no matter what you do."

"Guess we better get dressed and checked out then. I've been told to just come straight in, to bring you with me it's so urgent. When we get there, you can just take the car and head home from there. I'll get someone to take me home after the case is finished.."

Ten minutes after the phone had been hung up, they were both dressed, and checking out. Once they had finished, they were getting into the car, and heading out to the car. Now the real rush was going to start.

The normally three hour drive, only took an hour and a half with the lack of traffic, as well as the speed that Spencer had been maintaining the entire time.

Keirsten got out of the car, and followed her husband up toward the FBI building.

"Keirst, I thought you were going to take the car and go on home?" Spencer asked.

"I know. But I've been up for a good bit of time and I have yet to go to the bathroom..."

"I guess when you're done you can find me and I'll escort you back out the building since you can't go through it without me."

Keirsten nodded and stayed close to Spencer's side as they walked through the building.

Spencer went ahead to the debriefing room after Keirsten turned into the ladies room. He froze in his spot when he saw his team looking at him with saddened eyes. "What's going on?"

"Reid, where is Keirsten? We thought she was coming with you," David said quietly.

"She had to stop at the restroom, I'll be escorting her back out when she's done."

Derek shook his head. "You need to sit down pretty boy..."

Raising an eyebrow, Spencer did as he was told. He was very unsure of what all was going on here.

After a few moments. Keirsten walked into the room. "Spencer, I'm ready to head on home."

"Sit down Keirsten..." David ordered.

Keirsten looked around at everyone's face before she took a seat next to Spencer. "What's going on... why was Spencer called in, and why am I not being aloud to go home?"

Zak walked through the door on the other side of the room. His eyes were red and puffy. "Keirsten... I'm sorry."

Keirsten was up on her feet quickly. "Zak?"

"Guys... the reason you were pulled out here... someone broke into Zak's house a few hours ago, whoever it is, has Louis and Lorelei..." David informed.

It took a few minutes for the words to register, before Keirsten dropped to the ground, on her knees, with a blank face.

"How did somebody break into the house without setting off five dogs?" Spencer asked.

Zak stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Peanut butter... whoever it was gave all five something with peanut butter, and put muzzles on them. I didn't know anything was going on until I heard them all scratching at the shut window... and it was too late."

Spencer looked at Keirsten. He could see her body visibly starting to shake. He quickly got out of his seat, and put his arms around her form.

"Keirsten, I didn't mean for anything like this to happen... I put them to bed, went to bed myself, hours later... this happened. I'm really truly sorry," Zak stated.

Taking a deep breath, Keirsten looked up at her friend. "I don't blame you at all Zak... it could have happened no matter who the twins stayed with... Stop beating yourself up... H-Hotch... has anything been done yet to try and find my babies?"

Aaron sighed. "The police are dusting for finger prints. Strauss won't let us work the case of finding them since we are all personally involved with the twins. At least... not officially, she's not going to pass anything new our way until they are found."

Spencer held Keirsten tightly. He had not seen her have a panic attack in years, but of all the ones she had gone through in the past, with the way her body was shaking, he knew what was coming was a bad one. "Keirst... calm down... we are going to find Lorelei and Louis..." he assured, his voice cracking a bit. The only thing he had running through his mind, was trying to figure out who had taken his children, and exactly how to bring his wife down from the panic attack that was progressively getting worse.

"Need us to get anything for her Spencer?" Penelope asked standing up quickly.

Spencer had to think. Keirsten had quit taking her anxiety medications before the twins were born, and refused to start taking them again. It had also been a long time since there had been any attacks. "Caffeine... she needs caffeine, and to be wrapped in something like a blanket. I also need to get her laying down before she falls over."

Derek, Aaron, Zak and David quickly moved to push the table and chairs out of the way. Penelope got off to brew up some coffee, and J.J left to grab some blankets and a pillow.

Spencer sat down on the ground, and pulled Keirsten with him, holding her in his lap. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed a kiss on top of her head. He heard her starting to sob, and held her closer. "It's going to be okay... we will find them," he whispered softly.

Keirsten closed her eyes, releasing the tears. "I want our babies Spencer..." she replied.

Penelope and J.J walked in, handing Spencer what they had grabbed.

"Thanks guys. Keirst... I know you hate the stuff, but you need to drink this," Spencer said gently coaxing Keirsten with the coffee.

It was as if she were just going through the motions now. Keirsten took the mug, and drank the liquid in it. She made a face of disgust, but continued to drink it. Once it was empty, she felt Spencer take the mug back from her, and wrapping her up in a warm blanket.

"We're going to go over to Zak's house to find out some clues to help us out... we don't want to see you guys there. You need to be alone and calm down," Aaron ordered.

Spencer nodded lightly. He did not say a word when his team and Zak left them sitting in the room alone. The door was shut, and everything fell silent other than the sobs from Keirsten. "We're going to find who did this Keirst... and when we do, they are going to be put away for a long time..."

Keirsten did not say a word. She was in utter shock, and her lack of sleep was starting to combine with that. Tears rolling down her face, she turned around to look at her husband, and buried her face in his chest.

Spencer ran his fingers through Keirsten's hair, and laid down on the floor, holding onto her. He placed his chin on her head, and sighed. He was just as scared and upset as she was, but he was doing his best to keep a strong front for her. He knew though, that he would be breaking as well. After a half hour listening to Keirsten crying, he heard a sound of slight comfort, her snoring. She had cried herself to exhaustion. He ran his finger along her side, and caressed her cheek, before more tears left his eyes.

They laid their together on the floor, unsure of just what was going to happen to them. But Spencer had the mind to know, that he and the rest of the BAU had just the skills needed to find the person who had just ripped his family apart. He wanted a chance to get a hold of the sick person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Spencer walked into Zak's house while the team was still looking around. It had taken him a few hours to calm Keirsten down, and to prevent any panic attacks. When he had dropped her off at their house and laid her down in bed to sleep, he grew restless not doing anything. He knew he needed to be out trying to help find his children.

"Reid, I told you very clearly not to come up here," Aaron declared looking at the man.

Adalynn stopped sniffing around the two little beds and looked up at her human. Her ears were lowered, and her tail was down between her legs.

"She's been growling at us, refusing to let us anywhere near her or those beds. Other wise, we would have taken her home," David informed.

Spencer walked over to his dog and knelt down to her level with no problem. "Adalynn has been protecting Louis and Lorelei since the day we brought them home from the hospital. It comes as no surprise that when they were taken under her watch, she wouldn't let anybody near the scene."

Adalynn put her head on Spencer's knee, whimpering as she looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hey now, we don't need you to go through a panic attack too baby... we'll find your tiny humans," Spencer said rubbing Adalynn behind her ears.

Aaron folded his arms over his chest. "Reid, go back home, take Adalynn with you. You need to be with your wife."

"No, I need to be out helping to find my kids. If I can't bring Louis and Lorelei back home safely, then I have no real business being in the FBI," Spencer declared.

Derek put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spencer... your wife is in a state of panic. You know what Keirsten's past has been like... let us do the work of finding the kids. Take Adalynn home, and keep an eye on your wife."

Running his fingers through his hair, Spencer heaved a heavy sigh. "Will you at least tell me what you've found so far?"

"The person who took the twins was very careful. They wore gloves to not leave finger prints, their feet were covered to make sure no foot prints were found. We've sent all five of the muzzles that we removed from the dogs in for examining. We're hoping that there was a slip up and we can find DNA on one of them," Aaron informed.

"Spencer, we're going to need a recent picture of them both to send to police so they know what they look like," David claimed.

Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. It took him a few moments of searching before he sent them all a picture he had taken of the twins on their first day of school. "That is the most recent one I've got."

All five phones went off when the picture had arrived.

"Spencer, go home, comfort Keirsten. If we come up with anything you will be informed. Also, try and think if there is anybody that would wish to hurt you or Keirsten. If we need your help, we will call," J.J instructed.

Spencer looked at Adalynn and sighed. "Ready to go keep your mother safe with me?" he asked. "Where's her leash?"

"Zak has it... he hasn't left his room since we started to investigate. He's taking it pretty hard that the twins were taken under his watch," Penelope said stepping forward.

Spencer closed his eyes. "I'll go talk to him. Keirsten hates that Zak has taken to blaming himself for this. She was right when she told him our unsub would have taken the twins no matter who they were with this weekend... so long as it was not in our own home."

"Once you finish talking to him, go home," Aaron ordered.

Spencer nodded and left to head into the backroom, Adalynn following slowly at his feet. He did not bother to knock, he just walked right in. "Zak, can I talk to you?"

Zak looked up, tears in his eyes. "Look man, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for your kids to be taken on my watch..."

"Whoever took them did it because Keirsten and I went out of town. They've probably been following the twins for awhile now, waiting for us to be out of the picture. It is not your fault that this happened."

Zak sighed. "I should have kept my eye on them.. checked to make sure that the stupid window was locked."

"That wouldn't have stopped the unsub. Also, you can't keep an eye on two five year old children for every single hour of the day."

Zak shook his head, running his fingers through his long brown hair. "I'll never forgive myself if any harm comes to those two."

"I don't think our unsub is going to harm them... they want to scare me or Keirsten... now stop beating yourself up for it, or Keirsten is going to hear about it."

"Not cool threatening me with Keirsten... she won't get off my case if you do tell her."

"Then stop beating yourself up. What's happened cannot be changed. We're going to get the twins back. They haven't been gone for twenty-four hours just yet. After the first forty-eight, one really needs to be scared."

"I'll do my best to help find them man."

"Then for one, no more blaming yourself. Two, there will be questions that the police are going to want to ask. Do your best to answer them."

Zak nodded. "I can certainly do that."

"Good... I'm being sent back home. They want me to take Adalynn and go keep a close eye on Keirsten."

Zak looked at the green leash in his hand, then to the brown and white pit bull who sat there looking like her heart had been ripped out. "I hate to see her and Keirsten so hurt."

"Things will turn out okay. The person who did this may have been smart enough to get five dogs to stay silent, however there is one thing they over looked."

"What might that be?"

Spencer gave a weakened smile. "The fact that Lorelei is already more of a genius than her father ever was at her age."

"For all we know, she could be the one to save them both."

Lorelei and Louis walked off of the plane they had been forced onto earlier that morning. They were still in their pajamas, and were very hungry. The woman who had taken them appeared to be nice, but it did not change the factor of how scared they felt.

"I wants to go homes..." Louis said looking around.

The woman knelt down to the twins. "This is your home now. I'll be taking good care of you," she stated with a smile as she pushed her blonde hair from her face.

Lorelei glared, looking her captor straight in the eye. "Our aunts, uncles, and parents will stop at _nothing_ to find us. You will be sorry," she said clearly.

"Oh my... threats from a five year old little girl. Guess what Laurie, I'm not scare of you."

Lorelei's eyes narrowed. She reached forward and grabbed the woman's blonde hair, and yanked it off to reveal a bald head underneath it. "It's not _Laurie_ it's _Lorelei_ so get it right. And you should be scared of me. Because I'm going to make each day you keep us, miserable."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Keirsten was sitting out on the front porch, her hand absentmindedly rubbing Adalynn behind her ears. "Baby girl... it's been three days... and we still don't know where our little ones are," she said heaving a heavy sigh.

Spencer walked out of the front door and looked at his wife and dog. "Keirst... they want us to come in for some questioning... think you're up to it?"

"What are they questioning us for?"

Spencer sat down behind Keirsten, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wanting to know if maybe we could know any leads as to who did this."

Keirsten sighed softly. "Will you find out if she can go with us? She's just as upset about them going missing as we are... I'd hate to leave her alone."

Spencer gave a small smile. "I'll find out what strings I can pull. But I'm sure I can convince them to let Adalynn in the building," he claimed putting his chin on top of Keirsten's head.

"I want our babies back Spencer… when are we going to find them? I can't handle playing this… sit and wait game to hear that there is some lead as to where they are."

Spencer ran his fingers through Keirsten's hair. "Just have a little patience… we are going to find them, I promise you. Now come on… you've been wearing that same thing since we woke up Saturday, and not to sound hateful, but you are in need of a shower… then we can get around to answering the questions, and getting closer to finding our children."

Keirsten blinked and looked at her form as best as she could. She could easily tell that she was a mess. She closed her eyes, before slowly getting up, and heading into the house. She still was not fully ready to talk yet, but she knew she would do anything to find her kids.

Lorelei was sitting in a room with her brother in the dark. She had figured out that they were in Dallas, the place they went to every summer to visit their mother's parents.

"Lorelei... how are we going to get out of here? I don't know how much longer I can go with you smacking foods from me... or eating meats," Louis said rubbing his stomach.

Lorelei looked at her brother. "I'm trying to think of a plan... but it's too risky... and it could land you in some serious danger."

Louis frowned. "I wants to go home... I miss Mommy and Daddy... what are you thinking?"

"You have to go to the hospital... When Mrs. Verde isn't paying close attention, you are going to eat something you should never have... cheese."

"I not supposed to eat cheese! Makes me sick."

"Exactly Louis. But if you get to the hospital, the woman doesn't know what would be wrong, and I can give them all the information they need to know, then they'd get a hold of the FBI."

"They'd get Mommy!"

Lorelei nodded. "Bingo... I would hate to do it to you though."

"I do it!"

Sighing lightly, Lorelei looked out the window. "All right... tomorrow when she goes out for her walk, I'll keep an eye on the clock... five minutes before she gets back I'll give you the cheese, you only need to eat enough to make yourself swell. She's not going to let us die, she'll already be facing jail time for taking us in the first place."

Louis nodded lightly. He was ready to go back home.

"Mrs. Reid, can you think of anybody that would wish to harm you in any way?" a FBI agent asked.

Keirsten shook her head. "No, the only two people I can think of were given life sentences about six years ago, and one committed suicide not even three days after the sentencing. The one still living is not able to have contact with anybody."

The agent folded his arms. "Would you have any proof of that?"

"Yes, you can call the Dallas prison. Ask if they have a Marie Holler still there."

Nodding, the agent walked around the table. "Mrs. Reid... this is not your first time to have your name tangled in with legal matters is it?"

"No sir, this would be the second, third if you count the factor that when the school I used to teach at was under a lock down due to a shooter on the same day I went into labor in the middle of class."

"I'm not going to count that, your name was not listed on those files. I will however be counting this and the incident in Texas."

Keirsten sat up quickly. "Wait a minute. You are starting to sound as if I am the one who kidnapped my children. Why would I do that? I'm still married to their father, and have no reason to send them away."

"You lack proof Mrs. Reid."

Shaking her head, Keirsten got up from the chair. "No... I refuse to answer any more questions... my children are out there missing, and you sit here saying I had them kidnapped," she stated. She grabbed her purse, and quickly left the interrogation room.

"Keirst, what just happened?" Spencer asked when his wife stormed past him.

Keirsten stopped in her tracks and looked at Spencer. "Once again, something goes wrong... and I'm the one the FBI has gone on and blamed for it..." she said choking on her tears.

"Wait... what?"

"He said based on my past record, what with Holler, and the shooting at the school, there is no proof that I did not set up the kidnapping."

Spencer looked at the man in the room. "So you're basically done with this interview then right? I'm sorry Keirsten... I didn't know that they'd be giving you the blame."

"Yes, I am very much done with this. But I am pretty sure he would like to interview you as well. Let him know I appreciate being accused for having Lorelei and Louis taken. As if I was not stressed out enough already, lets throw the blame on Keirsten here!"

"Keirst I…." Spencer stopped as his wife started to walk away. He shook his head and followed after her, gently putting his arm around her to get her to stop. "Keirst, I don't know what all they asked you. But I agree, blaming you for this is crossing a line that should not have been."

Keirsten turned to look up at Spencer, before walking into his arms, and burying her face in his chest. "When are our babies finally going to be back home?"

"Soon Keirsten… I promise we will have them back home soon."

"Keirsten, Spencer… we just got the results back from the dog muzzles," Aaron Hotchner claimed as he walked up.

Spencer looked up at his boss, not letting go of a distraught Keirsten. "What was found out?"

Aaron handed the folder with the test results inside over. "Our unsub was wearing a wig… there was hair found in all the muzzles, all the same, all synthetic hair from a wig."

Spencer sighed lightly. "This doesn't make things very easy does it?" he questioned.

"It might… if we can figure out where the wig was bought from. Blonde strands, long and curly. A very generic style, so it might not be very easy, but the material is what will get us in the right direction."

Keirsten shook her head, refusing to turn around as she held on more to Spencer.

"Are you okay Keirsten?" Aaron asked concerned.

"No I'm not… this is really just… I want to just curl up, fall asleep, and never wake up if I can't have my babies back."

"We're doing our hardest… we've even gone to spread the picture out internationally, incase they were taken out of Virginia."

"Just promise they'll be coming home to us…"

"Don't worry. That's the big plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Lorelei... I'm scared," Louis said as he and his sister snuck around in the kitchen.

Lorelei looked at her younger brother. "Louis, I promise... I'm only going to let you eat just enough to make you swell up and scare that woman. Just one or two bites. Not enough to seriously harm you okay?"

Louis nodded, looking at his sister when he was handed a piece of cheese. "You sure this won't hurts me?" he asked.

"Positive, just giving you half... I hate to do it, but I'll eat the other half okay? That way it's never found. Ready?"

Louis frowned. "Ready Lorelei..."

Lorelei took a deep breath. "On three we'll eat it together... one... two...three."

"Guys, we got a report in this morning, the twins were seen the morning of the kidnapping getting on a plane out to Alabama," David said walking into the debriefing room.

Keirsten got up from the chair she was in, Adalynn standing next to her. None of them had gotten sleep in the last four days. Everyone was working around the clock to figure out where to find Louis and Lorelei. "That's not good... I mean, we know where they are, or were... but we still don't know if they are okay..."

"Calm down Keirsten... everyone is calling around the Alabama terminals to see if they had been seen. Spencer is begging the TSA agents for any information," David assured.

Rubbing her arm some, Keirsten walked over to the window and looked outside. "David be honest with me... do you think my babies will be coming home to us alive?"

"It's uncertain by now Keirsten... I'm not going to say yes, and I'm not going to say no. We don't know anything of the person who took Louis and Lorelei, other than the fact that they wear a wig, and is a woman. However, I'm hopeful that they will be home safe soon. You and Spencer don't deserve any of what's happening, and we're doing our best to bring them back here."

Keirsten stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "What is the probability that they will be unharmed?"

"You want the truth, or what I feel in my gut?"

"The truth," Keirsten replied softly, looking down at Adalynn.

David sighed and closed his eyes. "The probability that they are still alive, is low… The good news is, that we were alerted right away that they were taken… the bad news is, they made it outside of the state line."

"Thanks for being honest… is Spencer in the building still?"

"He went outside for some fresh air. Think the stress of the twins missing is affecting you? Spencer is saying if they don't come home alive, he's quitting the FBI."

Keirsten shook her head. "I won't let him do that, he's too good at what he does."

"Come on, I'll escort you out of the building so you two can talk."

"He's stopped talking to me since the interview yesterday…"

David furrowed his eye brows. "That's not like him to just cut off a loved one like he is doing."

"David… he's devoted to Louis and Lorelei… he can't get over what's happening… however, it's driving me crazy how he avoids me like the black plague…"

"I'll go talk to him. That isn't right for him to just shut you out completely. You're his wife, and those kids are both of yours, not just his. I've got no idea what is going through his mind to make him so cut off from everything but his job."

"Thanks David. Hopefully he will come around… He hasn't even noticed all the panic attacks I've been having these last few days."

"Don't worry, he will be back to the way he was. It's just going to take some time."

Keirsten nodded as David walked out. She looked back out the window, and down at the ground outside. She was ready for life to go back to the way it had been, with her family whole and together.

Louis was being held tightly as he was rushed into the emergency. Lorelei was close by, keeping her eyes peeled. She took full notice that the woman who had kidnapped them was no longer focused on the little girl beside her.

The woman in the wig looked around frantically. "Somebody help! I have no idea what's going on here!" she cried out.

Lorelei snuck away and quickly found a doctor, tugging at his shirt. "Mister, I need to talk to you," she said looking up at the man.

The doctor looked down and knelt down to Lorelei's level. "What do you need little lady?"

Lorelei pointed towards where her brother was being held."That woman holding my brother kidnapped us last weekend and forced us into boarding a plane. We're from Quantico Virginia. I had to make my brother eat cheese to find away to get to a place with adults that can be trusted."

"Made him eat cheese?" the doctor questioned.

Lorelei nodded. "He's highly allergic to dairy. I didn't give him enough to really hurt him, just enough to swell him like a balloon and scare that mean woman."

The doctor looked at Lorelei, then in the direction of Louis and Mrs. Verde. "Do you know who she is?"

Lorelei shrugged. "She has us calling her Mrs. Verde, but we have no clue why she took us. Look, can someone give my brother a shot of something and get a hold of our mommy and daddy? Daddy is in the FBI's BAU."

The doctor gave a nod. "I believe you. What is your name?"

"I'm Lorelei Reid, and that's my twin Louis," she explained. She started to give her details to a nurse the doctor had pulled aside so he could tend to Louis. Her plan was going just as she felt it would.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Keirst... are you okay?" Spencer asked when he saw his wife walk out of the building.

Blinking slightly, Keirsten slowly looked over at Spencer. "No... I've had about thirty panic attacks over the last two days, and the one person I can normally count on has been so preoccupied that it has gone unnoticed. Not to sound selfish here Spencer, but I'm being hurt by the kids being gone just as much as you are... I know you're working to find them, but it'd be nice to have some emotional support over here."

Spencer looked at Keirsten. Suddenly he felt only two feet tall. He had not realized just how much Keirsten was hurting over everything. He looked at the ground. "Rossi told me you feel avoided... I guess I should have seen it, come comfort you. I'm sorry Keirst... I just... I can't believe something like this is happening to us. I guess the only way I've been able to cope is to tune out everything else while trying to help find them."

Keirsten walked over to Spencer and wrapped her arms around him. "Just remember... I need you right now too... I'm just as worried, and I've been questioned so many different times that it isn't even funny. I still can't think of one person who would do something like this to us."

Spencer turned around, and pulled Keirsten closer. "We're about to head into Alabama, if you're going to go with us, go home, pack a bag, and bring Adalynn's leash. Get a hold of Zak as well, he's wanting to help as much as he can, five dogs have one heck of a sniffer, and might be able to find some trail of the kids."

Keirsten nodded. "I hope they are still alive Spencer..."

Spencer cupped Keirsten's chin gently, and made her look up at him. "I feel it in my gut that they are... scared for sure, but they are still alive, wherever they are."

The BAU was spread out in the Birmingham Alabama air port. Each of them was led by one of Zak's dogs sniffing out the trail.

"Reid, the small dog of Zak's is going crazy... I think he's got something," came Derek's voice over the little radio on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer got hold of Adalynn's leash, he had never had such a hard time controlling her. "Yeah... Adalynn's going nuts herself... Adalynn would you stop trying to yank my arm off... Morgan, follow where ever it is Foxy takes you."

"I got ya Reid."

Keirsten was following close, watching around her. "Spencer, think one of the two has a trail to where the kids could have gone around here?"

"Sure seems like it. Don't think they'd go crazy over just any smell."

Adalynn continued to sniff around, leading her humans up to one of the terminals, where she sat and started to whimper. The trail had ended here.

"Excuse me you two, she can't be coming up to the terminal entrance," a guard claimed.

Spencer held up his badge. "We've got permission from security. We need a schedule for all flights that have come through here since late Friday night through to Sunday... and a list of all the passengers that were on those flights."

"What is this all about?"

"Two children were taken through here this past weekend. They were taken from their home in Virginia and came through this air port... we need to find them, and she's led us to this terminal."

"We don't keep the records of the flights in the terminals, you'll have to check with security or flight control."

Spencer sighed. "Now she's not going to get up. Adalynn, come on."

Adalynn looked up at Spencer, lowering her ears some before slowly getting up and walking over.

Keirsten and Spencer walked away from the terminal. Keirsten could not keep from turning her head to look back from time to time. "They were there Spencer..."

Spencer looked at Keirsten, he could not hide the pain in his eyes. "I know Keirst... we're going to bring them back home. I..." Spencer froze when his phone started to ring. "What the..." he uttered as he pulled his phone out. "Who would be calling me from Dallas?"

"Answer it!" Keirsten insisted.

Spencer handed Adalynn's leash over to Keirsten before answering his cell phone. He took a few steps away from her to make sure he stayed focused on the phone call.

Keirsten stood there watching Spencer as his facial expressions changed. Confusion flashed when he hung up the phone and quickly made a phone call.

"Keirst, let's go. We're meeting everyone outside now," Spencer ordered.

Tilting her head, Keirsten followed after Spencer. She was never given a chance to ask what was going on.

"They've been found," Spencer told everyone the minute they got outside.

Keirsten looked up quickly. "What?"

Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around Keirsten. "They've been found. Louis got a hold of dairy. The person who took them rushed him to a hospital, and Lorelei alerted a doctor as to what was going on. We've got to get to Dallas as soon as possible."

Keirsten was turning blue, but dropped Adalynn's leash and hugged to Spencer. "Thank God they're safe..." she muttered softly.

Keirsten was jittery on the jet when they flew out to Texas. Four dogs were sitting around her feet, and Adalynn was laying across her's and Spencer's lap.

"Keirsten, are you okay? You are shaking like a jelly fish," Zak stated.

"She doesn't like flying in this jet. Not with everything that's happened in the past when she's been on it," David replied.

"Keirst... nothing bad is going to happen, they're safe, they are coming home now," Spencer claimed.

"I know. I can't wait to have our babies in my arms again."

Spencer smiled weakly, and brushed his fingers through Keirsten's hair. "They have the person who took them in custody up at the hospital. Are you wanting to see who it is?"

Taking a moment to think, Keirsten looked out the window with a deep sigh. "I'm not sure... it would probably upset me to find out... we'll have to see when we land."

Spencer nodded, and gently grabbed Keirsten's hand, lifted it up to his lips, and placed a soft kiss upon it.

"Keirsten, will you still let me look after them from time to time?" Zak asked.

Keirsten looked over. "Why wouldn't I? Zak, those two are crazy about you. Yes they love the BAU, but when it comes to you, they are just absolutely crazy. I think they'd hate me forever if I never let you see them."

"We aren't going to hold you responsible for the fact that they were taken Zak. We've told you, it would not have mattered who they stayed with. This still would have happened."

"He's right Edmunds. They could have been with us and it would have happened. Only difference is, you had five dogs with you that woke you up early on so you could alert us faster," Derek claimed.

"We're about to land. Ready to see them again?" Aaron asked.

Keirsten and Spencer both nodded, Keirsten couldn't help but wince when Spencer gave her hand a hard squeeze.

Everybody walked into the hospital, all five dogs held close to them on their leashes. Keirsten looked around anxiously, looking for someone to assist them.

"Excuse me... you can't have all those dogs in here," a nurse said walking by.

Aaron stepped forward. "We've just come here after receiving an urgent call that you have two children in here from Virginia, a Lorelei and Louis Reid. One of these is their dog, the other four just tried to help us track them out in an Alabama air port. No taking the dogs back, and there is no leaving them outside."

"I don't care who you guys are... they still can not be in here, especially that one on the green leash. No pit bulls," the nurse insisted.

"It's my children's dog, and she wouldn't hurt a fly," Keirsten claimed.

Aaron pulled out his badge quickly. "They stay. Let us see the person in charge."

The nurse looked at all seven people standing there, then at the five dogs before turning around and starting to walk away. Within a few moments, a doctor made his way to talk to them.

"Which one of you belongs to Lorelei and Louis?" the doctor asked.

Keirsten grabbed Spencer's hand as they stepped forward with Adalynn. "We do," they said at once.

"How is my baby boy? I heard he got a hold of dairy," Keirsten asked quickly.

"He's asleep. You two have one smart little girl. She says she gave him just enough cheese to make him swell, but not cause him serious harm. Wanted to scare the person who took them to get here, and get you guys."

Spencer smiled lightly. "Heh, she is certainly something else. My rotten little princess."

"When can we go see them?"

"First, the person that took them wants to see you for some reason," the doctor claimed.

Keirsten tilted her head. She and Spencer followed the doctor to a private office. Sitting in a chair, cuffed to the desk, was a balding elderly woman.

"V-Victoria? You took my babies?" Keirsten asked softly.

Victoria Verde looked up glaring. "Only because you killed my little Anne."

Spencer bit his lip, holding to Adalynn's leash. "She did no such thing. Your daughter killed herself because she got locked in prison for life because she was going around killing people."

"Because she was ignored by Keirsten. I wanted you to know what I have been feeling for the past six years."

"By taking my kids?"

"I was not going to give them back either. However, your little snot nosed daughter seemed to figure away to get you guys out here."

"You didn't take one important thing to mind Mrs. Verde... Lorelei get's something very special from me, she's a genius," Spencer stated.

Victoria glared at them both. She opened her mouth to speak, before she looked down at her foot, to find Adalynn peeing on her. "What... stupid little bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Adalynn, we're done here. Let's go see your babies," Spencer said as he led his dog out of the office.

"I hope you realize you'll be going away for a long time Victoria... I will never forgive you for what you've done to my family," Keirsten said looking Victoria straight in the eye before turning and following after Spencer.

Lorelei was sitting on the hospital bed beside her brother, munching on an apple when the door to the room was opened. She looked up quickly and dropped her apple, darting off the bed running. "Daddy!" she cried, clinging to her father's leg.

Spencer got down on his knees, and pulled his daughter close. He could not speak while choking back the tears.

Keirsten walked over to the bed, and brushed Louis's hair away from his sleeping face. "You're both safe now..." she said softly as tears rolled down her face.

Lorelei looked over at her mother with saddened eyes. "Mommy? Am I in trouble for giving Louis cheese?"

Keirsten looked at Lorelei and could not hold back a smile. "No, not at all. Get over here."

Spencer got up, holding Lorelei in his arms, and walked over. "I'm glad you're both safe. We should be okay to go back home tomorrow."

Louis stirred slightly, before opening his eyes slowly. He looked around before sitting up quickly. "Mommy! Daddy!" he exclaimed looking at his parents sitting on the bed.

Both Spencer and Keirsten smiled at their son.

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" Spencer asked as he set Lorelei beside him.

Louis nodded some. "I wants to go home."

"We'll be home soon, promise," Keirsten said holding both her children's hands.

Everyone was sitting around in Keirsten and Spencer's home, while Lorelei and Louis chased around Adalynn, Nemo, Cricket, Foxy, and Wahya.

"Good to see they aren't showing any psychological problems after all they've been through," David said.

Keirsten watched Lorelei and Louis, still trying to grasp hold of everything that had just gone on within the past week. "They start seeing a councilor on Monday. We'd like to make sure they are truly okay after this."

"Smart parents," Aaron replied.

"I forgot to mention to you guys. As soon as the pack saw that woman, they all did their business on her feet," Zak stated.

Spencer smirked slightly. "Adalynn did the same thing when we were in the office meeting with her."

"What did the woman want anyways?" Penelope asked.

Keirsten's attention was snapped back to focus when Lorelei caught Foxy, and started to rub his belly. "Oh... Victoria is Anne Verde's mother... she wanted revenge for her daughter."

"Well, she's going right to jail, and so long as you guys keep on it, she may never see the light of day again," Aaron claimed.

Spencer placed a kiss on Keirsten's forehead. "It's been a scary week... right now, let's just celebrate that Lorelei and Louis are finally back where they belong. We can worry about Victoria later."

"Sounds like a good idea," Penelope replied.

"Mommy... can Uncle Zak's pack stay the night?" Lorelei asked as she looked up at her mother.

Keirsten blinked and looked over at Zak. "Ask him, not me. It's his pack."

"Don't see why not. Just make sure they go to bed early," Zak said laughing.

**Sorry this one was so short. However, this is probably going to be the last story of Keirsten and Spencer. I am thinking on the idea of doing a prequel to how they met. Very much up in the air on the idea... not sure how I'd do it. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed my short series.**


End file.
